Just Dawn right?
by PseudonymsR4Squares
Summary: Dawn can feel change in the air, it's coming. What does this have to do with her and her life...i'm bad at summaries, sorry.
1. the beginning

A/n ok everybody this is the first Spawny fic I have ever written even though I have been a fan for a long, long, long time so please don't be to hard on me. Also I would like to say thanks to bashipforever, Spikaholic101, and LilyRite because they inspired to actually write something. Well anyway I hope you guys like this and please, please, please, please review so I know if I should keep going or not. Any suggestions are fine by me and I will give ya credit for them cause I am not an idea stealer. Thanks, Candi.

New A/N : Since I wrote this I have moved three times. It's been a rough few years but all in all not bad. Awhile back I thought about taking this fic off of because it showed how hopeful was that it...I would be a good witer. Well i think i was about eleven or twelve when i wrote this (yup, amazing isn't it) and I have decided to fix my mistakes and continue. I'm almost fiftheen and honestly, I am still rather impatient, but i want to try again. Anyway, I hope whoever reads this likes it and I hope you are not too dissapointed. The first few chapters will be short seeing as i am in the middle of a move and will be without a computer at certain times. Please bare with me, I really am trying.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters except some henchmen and that sorta thing later or maby an evil person. On to the story...

Oh by the way this takes place before dawn finds out she's the key, but she's sixteen.

Thoughts: at the summers home

Who ever woulda thought I would end up feelin like this, I mean it's Spike! Evil, killing, sexy, etable, Spike. O.k. forget those last two, erase them like they were never there, gone. Anyway like I was saying, it's Spike.

Why do I have to like one of those guys you know are never gonna like you back? It is so not fair. I bet buffy could get any guy she wanted, with her shampoo commercial hair and her super slayerness.

I mean don't get me wrong I love my sister, I really do, but does she always have to be the center of everyone's attention? I mean, really, ever since I can remember she's always been first in everyone's eyes, my mom, my dad, and now Spike. I know he likes her, I mean how could he not? It would probably go against nature or something.

I just wish that for once I could be the center of everyone's world, the savior, the slayer. I wish I could be the one everyone wanted, the one Spike wants, but that will never happen. How could it, I'm just the slayers little sister, I'm just Dawn, Dawn Summers.

End thoughts

Thoughts: at the magic box

Staring relentlessly off into space, thinking, wondering, waiting. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it somehow. I can feel it in the wind, it's in the air, it's change, and it's coming.

I don't know what it is but I know it's there. It's like its inside of me somehow, something that was always there but I never knew, something old...ancient.

I wait for it to come, to change me, to save me. Somehow I know that whatever this change is, whatever it will bring, it will not hurt me. Whatever it is...is going to make me into the person I want to become. I know it won't be long now.

All I have to do...is wait.

End thoughts

In the magic box...still

Dawn sat in a chair at the table with all the others and every time she even tried to reach for a book, to help out, someone would take the book she was reaching for and then continue like nothing happened.

"Hey Buffy, why am I here again? I just wanted to know because you won't let me research, you won't let me patrol, and you won't even let me know one detail about your life or what your doing so, why am I here?"

Buffy, who sat across the table from Dawn, didn't even glace up at her sister, she was to busy pretending to read her book looking for this goulash demon or whatever it was called.

"Dawn I already told you," Buffy said a little irritably, she was having a wonderful daydream about what Angel and her could have had if not for a pesky "no sex" curse, "I won't let you research because your to young, I won't let you patrol because you could get hurt, and I don't let you in on my life because you don't need to be let in on it." Why couldn't Dawn just understand?

"Buffy why can't you just understand that 1. I'm almost 16 not 8, I mean I'm older than you were when you were called so how can you say I'm not old enough to do research, 2. I can get hurt yes, but so can you; you won't even let me show you what I can do, so how do you know if I'll get hurt as much as you think I will. And 3. I'm your sister, so just because I don't need to know what goes on doesn't mean I don't want to know what goes on.

Dawn didn't realize she was even standing until she was finished with her little 'speech' as Buffy liked to call them, truthfully they were more like outbursts but she really didn't care, something was coming, and it was putting her on edge, she wanted to know what was happening. Who knows, something could be after Buffy and all she would say about it was "Dawn, don't worry, I'll always protect you..." like that was all Dawn wanted to hear.

"I'll see you at home, but first I just wanted to remind you that tomorrows' my birthday. You know, in case it accidentally slipped your mind that tomorrow's October 25, you know 6 days before Halloween. Anyway see ya later, maybe.

As Dawn walked out of the store she thought of how she just had a little outburst in front of spike, and what she was gonna be for Halloween. If she looked back at her sister she would have seen the look of shock on Buffys' face and then a look of shame at having forgetting her little sisters birthday, but Dawn didn't look back, she just kept on walking, kept on thinking.

Dawns Thoughts while walking:

Hmmm what should I be, their's always the traditional costumes like a princess, a witch, a devil, and of coarse an angel, but then their's always the more, how should I put it, sexy costumes like schoolgirl, vampire, Dutch girl, gothic queen, that sort of thing. I just don't know I'll have to ask Janice to help me, maybe I could ask Spike for some help later too.

I can't believe tomorrow is my birthday. I'll finally be sixteen; I'll finally be the center of attention.

I wonder if anybody even remembered. I know Buffy didn't, I mean why remember your sister's sweet sixteen when you have demons to fight. I know Buffy loves me and don't get me wrong I do love her, but why doesn't she understand I want a little freedom, I want a chance, I don't want to be smothered like a new-born baby. I guess what I really want is a little independance.

Oh well, you don't get everything you wish for.

I guess it's time to head home or Buffy will be worried, and we can't forget about mom either...

End Thoughts

Dawn slowly trudged home, thinking of ways to get people to know she was not just a little girl, not just the slayers little sister.

She wanted people to know that she was Dawn Summers, and she was a force to be reckoned with.

End Chapter 1

A/n first of all I want to know if anybody thinks I should continue this story and if so please tell me. Second I need to know what costume you want Dawn to wear. Third should I make Dawn the key. Forth should Buffy die? Oh yeah just to clear this up I am not trying to make Buffy seem mean in anyway, I am just trying to create the animosity that is actually between siblings, and I should know because I have two brothers. And if your wondering why Dawn's birthday is October 25 it's because that's my birthday, i know i know, selfish. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW


	2. sister twister

A/n O.k. I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed, so thank you people woohoo! Also very, very important only like two people told me what costume Dawn should wear for Halloween so I'm gonna postpone telling until I get at least two more peoples opinion on what she should be. Anyway one person answered the questions I had at the end of my first chapter. I am going to keep Dawn as the key and yeah well that's all I can think of so...enjoy chapter 2.

New A/N, well, i kept all my reviews and i DO know what Dawn's costume will be...it's a surprise! Anyway, i want everyone who reads this to know that i appreciate feedback, and thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Dear diary" by Pink or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Thanks for everything people and don't forget to REVIEW. (p.s. i can't believe i used a song. I am a disgrace.)

Chapter 2: Sister Twister

(Where we left off in ch.1 Dawn was trudging home.)

Dawn's Thoughts

Why do I have to be so ordinary? I mean just look at me in the mirror, long straight brown hair, normal height, ordinary clothes; well I want all that to change. I want to be special. I want to be sexy. I don't want to be plain, ordinary Dawn anymore.

That's it! I need a makeover, New clothes, new hair, new shoes, new everything. Since practically no one could remember my birthday, and I'll probably end up getting a lot of money to put in my secret stash, so i'll get a makeover with all my money. I don't want anyone to recognize me when I'm done.

End thoughts

When Dawn got home she immediately noticed that Buffy wasn't home yet, yay, and that her mom wasn't their either, since (according to a sticky note) she had a date.

So, Dawn walked up to her room for a diary writing session, maybe it could help her sort out her feelings while taking her mind off of the tingly feeling in the back of her neck.

Diary writing

I put on the song that always help me think better when I write in you diary.

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep Them

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've Done

Dear diary, I have a secret to tell you that I didn't even realize I had kept until this morning. I really like Spike in that if-I-don't-see-him-every-day-I'm-gonna-die sort of way. He's just sooo hot, and he's the only one who treats me like I'm not just normal, he treats me like I'm one of a kind. He acts like I'm special but at the same time, like I'm normal.

I've been a bad, bad girl for so long I don't know how to change what went wrong

Daddy's little girl when he went away

What did it teach me? That love leaves

I used to be my daddy's little girl, until he left. My dad was one of the only people I know who treated me like I was the same as Buffy, like i was important. I guess I just wasn't important enough for hime to stay. I miss my dad even though I know why my mom divorced him. Things just happen I guess...

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep Them

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've Done

I can't wait till tomorrow. I'll finally be sixteen. Old enough to be alone all the time, old enough to dress sexier, and old enough to fall in love. I wonder what the new me will look like. I'm thinking maybe I should die my hair then get it cut and layered. Hmmm what color should I die it, maby auburn or mahogany or black. I won't do blonde cause then I'll look like a Buffy clone.

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've Done

God,am I bored. Wish buffy would let me do something, but no, she's all like, "No, Dawn you have to be bored while I go out and parade around doing everything I won't let you do because I'm perfect and your not." I wish I were perfect. I wish I were something special. I wonder if everyone wishes that, or is it just me? It doesn't really matter, I just wonder.

I've been down every road you could go I made some bad choices as you know Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands But its just like me not to understand...(end of music)

I heard the music cut off and looked up for a second to see who did it, even though I had a pretty good idea who was there...Buffy, standing there just looking at me with that annoyed/constipated look on her face. I wonder what I did this time...

I turned away not really wanting to talk, not wanting to be yelled at, only wanting comfort and love because no one really wants to give it to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away. It was always like this, fight with Buffy for a perfectly good reason, she puts on her sorry face long enough for you to give in, then she forget's she even did something wrong, like it never even happened, the next day she does the same thing you were mad at her for but your so tired of it that you can't bring yourself to care anymore.

Not this time, I'm determined to make her understand that I'm not just Dawn, because that's not who I want to be anymore. I am not just going to give in.

Buffy tried to touch me but I rolled just out of reach and then to her obvious surprise, turned over.

Buffy started to talk, or should I say was starting the speech, not this time.

"Dawn I just wanted to apolo-" She got exactly to this point before I cut her off and started my own little speech that I had wanted to give for quite awhile now.

"What, apologize? Give it up, I don't care about your little speech anymore. Get it through your blonde little head, I don't care." The last part I spoke slowly as if explaining to a child that didn't understand.

"Everything doesn't have to be about you, I mean let's take a look at the past, shall we. Buffy goes to junior high as little miss popular, then gets called, then blows up the schools gym. Did mom care about me during any of this, no. We move because you get expelled. We come here, who gets all the attention, once again the answer is you. Mom finds out you're a slayer 'cause of Angel, who by the way happens to be my friend, not that you ever noticed.

Who still gets all the attention, all the love, who gets everything I could ever dream of having with the snap her fingers, you.

I love you, I mean how could I not, it would go against nature, because everyone likes you even the bad guys, but just because I love you doesn't give you the right to put on your best ' I'm sorry face' and I'll forgive anything you do.

I'm tired of this, I think I want something you have never even tried to give me, I want a sister."

I knew this all sounded harsh to her, but it was true. She was always right there, taking everything I had just out of my reach and keeping it to herself.

She had always been there, and I had always been right here and yet she had never really tried to be anything to me. I think that's really why I miss my dad so much 'cause even though he wasn't always around, when he was I wasn't playing second best to anyone, I was perfect and he loved me.

When he left I was alone, my mom strayed closest to Buffy because she thought she needed her more because she had known dad longer, loved him more.

That's how it all really started I guess, my dad leaving and my mom drifting away. Soon I was more alone then I had ever been, and I started going along with what everyone told me to do. I started to loose myself.

I don't want to be perfect; I just want to be someone. Buffys' always had it easy. She has great looks, a great body, great friends, strength, love, power, great guys.

She has everything and all I really want from my sister is for her to be my sister.

I looked up to see my sister crying; I knew she would because if she had said all this to me and I was in her place I would have to.

That's sort of my point though. I never would have got myself into this position if I were her no matter what happened.

I moved over to my sister and put her in a comforting hug. I didn't want her to hurt because of me but what I said I felt needed to be said.

"Shhh it's okay Buffy, I love you, it's ok. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you."

I kept repeating my words and rocking her back and forth, I wanted her to know that I still loved her. I love her and that's all that should matter so why do I still feel so empty?

Finally Buffy had calmed herself with my help.

"Dawny I'm sooo sorry, I love you, I want to be a good sister. Please give me another chance, please."

I watched my sister plead with me for a second chance. She looked so sad now that she knew why I was so withdrawn all these years.

I spoke my words very carefully, wanting her to see the truth in them. "I love you buffy, you don't need to ask for a second chance because you never blew your first one, you just never took it."

I saw my sister smile a smile that made me want to be perfect for her, but I still felt this empty place in my heart, like something is missing. I'll just ignore it for now.

"So Buffy what did you come here for other than to apologize to me?" I asked my sister with a happy smile on my face for finally getting my sister back.

She smiled back at me, "Just to invite you to come patrolling with me and Spike. So do you want to? I mean, it could be an early birthday present sorta. Except we're going to do this more often."

My smile got bigger, if that's possible, and I happily exclaimed "Of coarse I want to go just let me change, don't want to let the nasties see me in my ducky pj's." I said exchanging a wink with my sister who laughed and left the room.

I love today, It might have been terrible to start with but it's getting better.

Now the delima, what to wear.

A/n Ok wasn't that fun, I think so. I'm moving to Geremany if anyone can believe that. Vote on stuff. I hope you like this chapter. Review, review, review. I love you all.wink

New A/N lived in Germany for 2 years, moved a month ago. Been awhile, what can i say.


	3. I approve

A/N: Well it's been over 2 years, but now I can say "I'm BACK!" I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of my forgotten story! With halloween just 7 days away, what will Dawn choose for her costume? with her birthday being the next day, what will her presents, and more improtantly her make-over, be? All will be found out...in the future!

(Where we left off, Dawn was going to get changed to go patrolling with Buffy and (the oh so sexy) Spike. Will all go well, or will something not quite so good happen in this new, thrilling chapter?)

Chapter 3: I approve

Dawn's POV

Oh my God, I can't believe Buffy is going to let me go! Seriously, this has got to be the coolest thing she has ever done. Wait...what am I going to wear? Wow, even in my head that sounded...scary. See,

normally I wouldn't be like...this, but patrolling with Buffy and SPIKE, of all people, is huge. Since Spike (my current crush) is going to be there, it is even more huge then if it was just going to be Buffy and

me. Anyway I really have to get ready now.

Even though this is going to sound creepy, I have to say it again...what am I going to wear?

While Dawn was panicing over her choice of outfit, Buffy and Spike where going to have a talk about...protection.

Buffy's POV

What Dawn said to me made me think. I have always thought that by keeping Dawn away from my life, from me, I could keep her away from danger. I guess I never realized that no matter how much good I

thought I was doing, all I was really doing was pushing Dawn toward further danger. By keeping her in the dark about the things going on in my life, I allowed her to become estranged from me. I let my sister

feel like she was trapped in a glass bottle. Being able to see what was going on was never enough for Dawn, she has always needed to feel it for herself. That's why I have decided that even though I love my

sister, it would be better for HER...if i let her see what the world is like for herself.

I want Dawn to make her own mistakes, but more importantly, I want her to be her own person. She's always seen me as the superhero to the world but the bad guy to her, I want her to see me as a person.

Everyone makes mistakes, but I have made enough of them with Dawn, it's time for me to redeem myself. First things first, Spike.

Spike's POV

Well, I have to say, I didn't think the bit had it in her. The nibblet's been alittle off lately, nervous, twitchy almost, but I never thought she would stand up to big sis. Guess I'm like the others, never did see the

bit for who she really is, just saw the shining light of the sun. Big sis has always outshined the bit on the outside, blonde curls and blue eyes, but on the inside the bit's always going to have the upper hand. I bet

when Dawn get's a bit older she'll outshine Buffy in appearance too. Dawn's always had this look like she was too small for her long limbs, but once she grows into them and gets out of her Willow-esque

clothes, she'll be beautiful. She'll be the darkness to Buffy's light, the mystery to Buffy's in-your-face attitude. What a pair they'll be, all at odds with each other, opposites, but still complementing eachother

perfectly. Even though they will be so different, they will still love each other, I can see it now. The only thing i can't see, is where I'll be when this happens.

I have always wondered how long it will take Buffy to kick me out of her and Dawn's life. Will it be this week, this year, or will it be never? Does Dawn know how much it would kill well, since I can't die,

hurt me if she didn't want me around. I know I treat her like she's anybody else, but she's my nibblet. I'll always care for her, she's been a better dark princess then Dru could ever be. She's always been there

for me, even when I wanted to kill her. It's like she could always see past my "I'm the Big-Bad" front to the real me. Hell, I even wrote poetry about her once (not that she knows) and if I do say so myslef, it

wasn't half bad.

I'm glad Buffy's gonna let her come out with us tonight, I know how much it will mean to my little bit, just to be out there fightin the good fight is a dream come true for her. She's always wanted to be a part of

something more, something bigger than just her ordinary life, and now she can be. I'm real happy for the nibblet. Although, I am worried. I'll have to keep an extra tight guard tonight, gotta keep my bit safe

now don't I.

Narrator's POV

"You know Spike" Buffy started, " I'm counting on you to keep an eye out for Dawn tonight. If something happens to me, make sure she stays safe, ok?" Buffy sounded like it was something she didn't want to

ask, but she would do anything for Dawn, even ask Spike for a favor.

"I promise Buf, you didn't need to ask, I'll always take care of the bit, always protect her." Spike whispered with passion.

Buffy saw it then, the look in his eyes. She saw that look whenever Angel looked at her, and she was sure it was the way she looked when she looked at Angel. It was the way Spike used to look at her, but

now, it was the way he looked at Dawn. It was the look of forbidden love. Was she the one making it forbidden? Buffy had never thought of Spike and Dawn together in a love sort of way but looking back,

she could see that they really cared about each other. Dawn had really been the only one to understand Spike, the outsider looking in. Spike had been the first one to really understand Dawn, the savior's little

sister. They were each other's support, they were each other's sanity, they were each other's other half. Buffy knew then that Spike would always look after Dawn, not because of some promise he made to her, but because he loved her. He would always take care of the one he loved, he was just that kind of guy.

Buffy knew the truth then, 'wow, Dawn really lucked out in the love department'.

"Thanks Spike" Buffy said carefully, "and just so you know...I approve. Just don't wait too long to let Dawn know how you feel."

Spike stared at Buffy, amazed that she could so easily see what he hid for so long. How did she know? Wait-she approved?

'Bloody hell' Spike thought, 'I'll think about this later, time to see my bit'

The door at the top of the stairs opened and out walked a woman that neither Buffy nor Spike knew. When he saw Dawn, he knew his earlier thinking was right, when Dawn grew up (which was not far off)

she would outshine her sister in heart and looks. She would be the kind of beauty that was timeless and treasured. Spike knew that she was the one for him, she always would be. Compared to Dru, Cecily,

all the women in his life, he loved her the most...and she didn't even know it.

'It's going to be a long night' Spike thought with a sigh, ' but damn if I don't love the woman who's going to make it that way...'

A/N so what do you guys think? Yeah I know my uber long hiatas was so not worth it, but there will be more. I'm trying to pick up the pieces where i left off, I hope this was okay. I appreciate all and any reviews, including critical ones. Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it means alot to me.

Love, Candi

p.s. again I must ask if I should continue this story, I like where it's going but why write when you don't have an audience.


	4. FGDNP

A/N: Well, I did get some positive feedback on my last chapter, and as sad as this is to say...I squeed (you know, so happy i let out an extremely high-pitched noise) in excitement! So far, I have two reviews and it's been about 24 hours. My internet has been down since about 5 pm so i'm not sure how many I've gotten since then...probably not too many. Anyway, I just want to say thank you to my reviewers, they made me really happy, especially since I now know that I have made others happy! Now, normally I am a pretty down-to-earth boring person, but I love writing so I get pretty pumped when I get reviews. Well since there's probably no one reading this, let's get to the story! hanks again, love, Candi Rose

Also, I would love to thank my latest reviewer BrianDarksoul for his incrediably encouraging and interesting, your costume idea was very intruiging, and I will consider using it. Thank you so much for your support, it made me really happy, also I'm glad that (this being the first Dawn/Spike story you've ever read) you liked my story. Good luck in your future endevours, Candi.

Chapter 4:Found the goulash demon and it's not pretty!

(Where we left off:

The door at the top of the stairs opened and out walked a woman that neither Buffy nor Spike knew. When he saw Dawn, he knew his earlier thinking was right, when Dawn grew up (which was not far off)

she would outshine her sister in heart and looks. She would be the kind of beauty that was timeless and treasured. Spike knew that she was the one for him, she always would be. Compared to Dru, Cecily,

all the women in his life, he loved her the most...and she didn't even know it.

'It's going to be a long night' Spike thought with a sigh, ' but damn if I don't love the woman who's going to make it that way...')

Dawn's POV

'Well, I have finally decided what to wear, see awhile ago I went on a whim and bought some tight leather pants. Wierd yes, convienent...also yes. Anyway combine those with a blood-red (silk) halter top, a

leather jacket, and my stiletto boots with the tips dipped in holy water and I have a sexy, yet comfy, outfit. I decided to leave my hair down, hopefully it won't get in the way too much. Anyway I think I've

kept Spi-Buffy waiting long enough.'

Grabbing my stake and crossbow I head out of my room and into the hall. I can hear Spike and Buffy out in the hall, talking about...I don't want to know auctually. At the top of the stairs I can see Spike

staring into space with this tender looking smile on his face, like Buffy had just said something he had been waiting his whole life to hear. 'Oh God- I hope she didn't tell him she loved him! What am I going to

do, what am I going to do? Wait-that couldn't have been it. If Buffy had suddenly confessed love to Spike, I probably would have seen them having sex on the floor instead of a smile.'

Spike turned that brilliant smile on me and all I could think about was how much I lo- like him! I can feel the hard edge in my eyes diappear and the ice forming around my heart melt. Spike is such a beautiful

man, not in a girly way or anything, just in a bad boy sort of way. Even though he always complains about everbody not thinking he's the big bad anymore I think he really likes it. I guess he acts mean and

scary so people won't get too close...kind of like how I acted like a goodie-goodie so people wouldn't notice me.

Guess it's time to head out, I hope I don't die.

Narrator's POV

The small group walked outside, heading toward Shadylane Cemetary. Buffy sped up a bit so Spike could talk to Dawn before they ran into any trouble. She had a smile on her face, she was on a mission

only this time it didn't involve any demons, well just one demon.Buffy wanted Dawn to be happy and if Spike was the one to do that, then she wouldn't do any thing to stop it. After all, Spike was one of the

few people who remembered Dawn's birthday. Before they left the house Spike showed her what he got Dawn for her birthday and if was perfect. Dawn would love it, Buffy could tell Spike had spent alot of

time thinking about what to get her and she knew Dawn would be able to tell to.

"Hey bit, how are you feelin'?" Spike asked Dawn quietly.

Dawn looked into Spike's face, smiling slightly, "I've never been better...thanks"

"No problem bit, you know I care bout' you." Spike pulled out his Zippo lighter, flicking it on and off nervously.

Dawn's smile got bigger, her eyes shining happily, "I care about you too Spike, you'll always be there for me won't you?"

Spike put his lighter away, "yeah, no matter what, I'll always take care of you, You'll always be my girl?"

Dawn's eyes glistened with unshed tears, "yeah Spike, I'll always be your girl."

Thay stayed silent a few moments, each pondering wether they should tell the other how much they REALLY cared for each other.

"So what were you and Buffy talking about earli-" Dawn started but was cut off suddenly when a demon hit her from behind into a tumbstone.

"DAWN!" Spike yelled, worried that she wasn't concious. He pulled the grotesque looking demon off his bit by it's hair, spun it around, and punched it across the face. Strangely, nothing seemed to happen,

the more blows Spike delivered the more bored the demon seemed. It was almost like...like the demon couldn't feel the hits. Without notice, the demon began to fight back, slamming him into the wall of a

crypt, repeatly hitting him over and over. Right before Spike blacked out he saw a green light, not harsh but comforting, encircle the demon...and then he saw no more.

Dawn's POV

' Jeeze, did anyone get the number of the truck that ran over me, backed up over me, and then ran over me again? Wait...the demon! Oh crap, I need to get up! Wait, where the hell is Buffy? She must have

gone ahead earlier figureing that Spike would keep me safe. Gotta get up, gotta get up, I need to help Spike, after all he would save me.'

I got up to see the demon (who I really need to report for bad driving) laying into a barely conscious Spike. I felt something inside me, telling me I could fight this demon, that it was my duty to keep this world

safe. I felt it take over me until I had no control over my actions and yet, I had control over everything. I could feel the world's powers rise up to my figertips, my body channeling them into a swirling green

mist. Suddenly, I knew that I wasn't human. I was...different. I shoved my hads outward in the direction of the demon and saw it become encircled in a grren light and then as soon as the grren was there, it

was gone...and so was the demon.

I could feel the power that had so easily filled me start to receed and then my world was filled with an all consuming darkness. I fell.

Spikes' POV

' Can't keep a vamp down for long, it's time to kill this demon bloke.'

I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain in the back of my head, no doubt from the pounding I took, and looked around. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of my nibblet on the ground and no demon in sight. 'How long was I out? I coulda sworn it was only a few minutes!' I rushed over to Dawn,scared at the fact that she was so small and still, just lying there on the dead grass. It came to me, she wasn't invinciable. She was...human.

'Think, think! What was the last think I remember? Ummmm...demon...beatings...green light! The last thing I remember was a green light. Right now I need to worry about Dawn, not some green light, but what am I gonna tell the white hats? Bloody hell, I was right, this is going to be a long night.'

Buffy's POV

'Jeeze, I only left them alone for a few minutes and now I can't find them! It's almost as if they ran in the opposite direction. This would be so much easier if some fireworks would go off in their location or something!'

And cue the green light! Did I imagine that or was there really just a grren light from the cemetary? Well, I asked and recieved so the least I can do is check it out. Slayer to the rescue, please don't let this light ruin my shoes!

A/N well originally I was going to end this chapter at a later point, then came the blockage. It's not that i'm out of ideas, I'm just having a few lazy days right now so...

Anyway, sorry if this chapter dissapoints anyone, I tried! and hey, that's all you can really ask for. Hope you enjoyed it, and continue to read and review. I never get tired of hearing from my readers. I get a huge smile on my face after every review, so thank you!

Love, Candi


	5. Room 213

A/N well I can say that I really don't have a great excuse for not having put this chapter up sooner. Partly I had like one review for the last one, and that took 10 days to get. I guess I was sort of disheartened but whatever. Ah yes, Spike will seem a bit crazy in this chapter (at least the beginning) because I effing want him to be. Merry Christmas!

Last time:

Spike:

'Think, think! What was the last thing I remember? Ummmm...demon...beatings...green light! The last thing I remember was a green light. Right now I need to worry about Dawn, not some green light, but what am I gonna tell the white hats? Bloody hell, I was right, this is going to be a long night.'

This time:

Ok, nibblet, I gotta get the nibblet to the hospital. God, I hope she's ok. Her heads bleeding, oh god what am I going to do?

Hospital. That's right; the doctors will fix my bird up all nice and new. She can be made perfect again; they'll take the bruises away…

Run Spike. Run faster, got to get to the hospital where they can take better care of the nibblet then you can. Run faster naughty Spike.

Buffy:

Ok. I know that I saw some funny green light coming from this cemetery! Unless I am going crazy in which case Giles will come after me and make me all sane again, just like last time!

Anyway, where the hell is Dawn? I swear, I never should have let Spike get close to her. I should have known that this would happen, why did I have to trust him?! Whatever, keep looking. That's what I gotta do, I'm the slayer so all I have to do is find Spike and Dawn, slay Spike, and go home!

…

…

…

Ok, that's a bad plan. Dawn would kill me. Moving on then, maybe I can come up with a better plan later.

Riiiiinnng…Riiiiinnnng…Riiiinnnnng

"Hello" Buffy stated pleasantly, hinting no trace at her earlier thoughts.

"Umm Buffy, this is Willow. We, uh, that's Xander and I, just got a call from the hospital. Apparently a tall blonde male about 26 years old brought a girl in. The girl…its Dawn. We're assuming that the male is- Willow was suddenly cut off by Buffy's low, threatening growl.

"Spike."

Dawn:

Ok, my head hurts. Like really really bad, not just the slight morning twinge of pain. My fingers feel all tingly, kinda like my feet feel when they go to sleep…I can't really remember what happened but I'm warm and tired. Maybe I'll just…go back…to sleep…

Zzzzzzz….zzzzz…..zzzzzzzzzzzzz….

Spike:

'Jesus Christ…what the fuck is happening?'

"We need to get her prepped for surgery! Johnson, check her pulse! Peters, make sure to stop the bleeding from her head! Andrews, make sure she doesn't move her arm too much, it appears to be broken!" The doctors words were rushed, hurried. He jogged quickly down the hall, attaching things to my bit. Taking needles out, putting them in, everything was becoming blurry.

"What's happening to her? What's wrong?" I asked, I could feel my head getting lighter, the blackness creeping into my vision. I need to know what's wrong. I can't loose her, not now.

"Mr.…Spike? You may want to sit down for this. Well, actually you may want to sit down anyway. You said you came in from a car accident, correct? Well, when the car crashed, it appears that Mrs. Summers received a severe blow to the back of her head, lodging a piece of what I believe to be rock into the back of her neck, near her spinal cord. We need to take her to surgery to remove the rock and try to fix her broken arm and wrist. We don't know if she'll have memory loss from the head injury or not and we need to see if she has any internal bleeding…" The doctor trailed off from his list of injuries as he saw the glaze in Spike's eyes.

"Mr. Spike, I know that right now you're upset and angry and you probably feel some guilt but…Dawn will get better. I will do everything in my power to make sure she gets the best care. Right now the only thing you can really do to help is let one of the doctor's check you out for injuries. Other then that just…pray if you believe in that sort of thing." Spike could tell the doctor was trying to soften the blow of Dawn's injuries. The only thing he could do was get out of the way, and the fastest way to do that was to let a doctor look at him.

Spike closed his eyes and took a deep unneeded breath,

"Where do I need to go?"

Willow:

I think maybe I have always known this would happen. Spike falling in love with Dawn that is. Oh, I'm sure he hasn't figured out what he's really feeling yet, but I know. I guess you could call it sister's intuition, even though I'm not really Dawn's sister.

Dawn's…special. Not in the key-to-destroying-the-universe way, more in the I'm-innocent-you-will-always-love-me way. In a way, she reminds me of a younger, more powerful me. Considering my magic prowess, I have to wonder why I feel submissive to Dawn, I don't think it's just her key powers making me feel this way, there's something else there too. Something about her just under the surface that I can't comprehend.

I have always wondered why the monks turned Dawn into a fourteen year-old girl. I mean, besides the obvious, what does that achieve? Just because Dawn looked young, did that make Buffy any more willing to protect Dawn? Was there another reason for Dawn's age? Is there some missing piece of the puzzle, or maybe…is it right in front of my nose…

Spike:

I want to see my bit, she's in so much pain. Why can't I go see her? I miss her…I'm scared. One minute she was there, the brightness in my life, now she's in some hospital room getting a rock pulled out of her skull. God I'm scared for her, this is all my fault! If only I had fought harder, lasted a little longer…

There was nothing I could do.

What will Dawn think of me after this? I've always been the strong bad boy, now that I couldn't protect her, who will I be? It doesn't matter as long as she wakes up, as long as I can see her smile again.

"Mr.…Spike? Dawn's surgery went fine. We need to keep her hear for a few days to make sure everything goes smoothly, but after that she can go home with no problems. She's a very lucky girl, if that rock had been any further in her skull, she would have suffered severe brain damage. She'll wake up in a few hours, probably confused and disoriented so if you want to go wait by her bed that's fine. She's in room 213!" The doctor yelled the last part as Spike tore down the hallway looking for his nibblet.


End file.
